Can U Feel Me
by Sherihilde-Nao
Summary: Que pasa si Ichigo ve a Rukia besandose con otro chico..... Songfic .... Por favor no digas ni una palabra pues te quiero sentir toda la noche.....


Hola!, pues soy nueva este es mi primer fic bueno un songfic, es IchiRukista jaja igual que yo, pues me inspiro la cancion de Sussie 4, Can U Feel Me es el nombre de la cancion, simplemente no me podia sacar de la mente que tenia que escribir algo para sentirme en paz conmigo misma. Espero que les guste, se aceptan criticas de todo tipo, tomatasos, piedras no mejor esas no duelen mucho. Si veo que realmente les gusta podria escribir la continuacion o mejor dicho epilogo de lo que pasa entre estos dos mua ja ja XD.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

"….." pensamientos

_Recuerdos en cursive _

_

* * *

_

_CAN U FEEL ME_

_SUSSIE 4_

Rukia se encontraba en la habitación de Ichigo como siempre, simplemente todo se estaba volviendo tan aburrido y monótono sin excepción de sus recurrentes peleas que tenían con el otro, era algo que realmente la estaba hartando. No podían pasar un día en paz ni tener tranquilidad, no sabía el por que pero Ichigo últimamente se estaba volviendo tan irritante que no dejaba de tener su ya conocido ceño fruncido ni durmiendo. Era algo que realmente la hacía sentir mal, Ichigo era su mejor amigo, después de Renji era el único que la comprendía y quizá aunque para los ojos de los demás no estuviera ellos compartían un lazo que los hacia inseparables. O quizás, pensándolo bien, estaría de ese humorcito por el incidente de la semana pasada.

(¯\_¤ºஐ Flash Backஐº¤_/¯)

_Yo …. – Se echo para atrás, pero desgraciadamente se topo con la pared, "esto no me puede estar pasando"_

_Vamos lo sé Rukia, no puede ser que sea el chico por el que todas mueren y a la persona que realmente quiero a mi lado me este despreciando – Su rostro estaba tremendamente rojo y lo hacia lucir realmente tierno, esas palabras eran conmovedoras pero la situación era demasiado comprometedora._

_Lo siento Mura, pero veras, realmente no eres mi tipo – Rukia una vez mas trataba de inhibir a ese chico tan fastidioso pero a la vez encantado._

_Dime algo ¿Qué tiene ese cabeza de zanahoria que no tenga yo? – Mura puso ambas manos a los costados de Rukia formando una prisión con ellos y con la pared_

_Creo que ya te estas pasando, yo no tengo nada que con Ichigo, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo, asi que ahora retírate por favor.- Rukia lo miro desafiante esta vez "no puedo permitir que me esto pase a mayores"_

_Esta bien solo te dejare ir pero con una condición, o me dices que si o me das un beso – Maru la miro maliciosamente _

_¿Qué?!!! No te diré ni si, ni te daré un beso, así que déjame ir ya - "Piensa rápido, piensa rápido, esto no puede continuar as, esta situación esta comenzando a ponerme nerviosa" _

_Esta bien, pero como se que no obtendré ninguna, entonces te robare una opción – Mura se acerco peligrosamente a Rukia, quien sin saber que hacer solo se quedo estática, al instante Mura la estaba besando, sin saber que hacer imaginó cuanto desearía que Mura fuera Ichigo y con ese solo pensamiento su mente le dio una mala jugada y comenzó a corresponder ese beso._

_No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba alguien viendo dicha escena, apretando los puños hasta hacerse daño – Rukia … - dio un suspiro "no lo puedo permitir, ella es __MIA__, pero que estoy diciendo, claro que no! Ella no me atrae ella solo es mi amiga si eso" "seguro que solo es eso?, aun así ese tipo se esta aprovechando de la inocencia de Rukia y es algo que no permitiré" _

_Rukia!!!! – Grito fuertemente mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, esto hizo separar a ambos pero cuando Mura volteo recibió el impacto de un golpe lleno de rabia los cuales comenzaron a ser mas seguidos_

_Ichigo detente - Rukia intento interponerse entre ambos para que Mura no saliera tan herido o pasara algo mayor_

_¿Qué te sucede?, este tipo te esta besando y me dices que me detenga yo solo vengo a protegerte y tu me dices esto?!!! – se detuvo en el acto "Acaso ella realmente le corresponde a él?, quizá si y yo como tonto pensando en que quizás algún día tendría una oportunidad" _

_Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja puedo cuidarme sola – "no puedo permitir que lo siga golpeando de esa manera" _

_Claro, tu proteges a tu noviecito, pues no me importa haz lo que quieras!!- acto seguido se fue corriendo dejando a Rukia sola con Mura_

_Lo siento, pero realmente no quiero nada contigo y por tu propia seguridad mas vale que no te acerques a mi – lo miro severamente y se alejo de la misma manera dispuesta a encontrar a Ichigo._

(¯\_¤ºஐ Fin del Flash Backஐº¤_/¯)

En ese momento Ichigo entro en ese momento a la habitación, solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura observando a Rukia dibujando en el piso pero parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Observo sus piernas tan hermosas y perfectas, su cuerpo pequeño que desde hace tiempo deseaba pero que simplemente por su orgullo no se lo diría a ella jamás. Además era su amiga, no tenía que tener esos pensamientos de ella ni mucho menos desde hace una semana, que la había encontrado en los brazos de otro observando como le correspondía un beso, y él ¿Qué había con el?, nunca había podido expresarle sus sentimientos como para aspirar a besarla. "Demonios" suspiro, ese tipo llevaba tan solo un mes cortejándola y él conociéndola más tiempo no había llegado a nada con ella. "Que sujeto tan patético eres Kurosaki Ichigo"

Quítate de ahí que tengo que pasar – Dijo muy fríamente con su imponente figura lo cual hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos pero al instante entrando a otros.

I wanna take your soul and rock your body (Quiero tomar tu alama y agitar tu cuerpo)

Do u want the same? So come with me (Tu quieres lo mismo? Entonces ven conmigo

I wanna take your head and explore your mind (Quiero tomar tu cabeza y explorer tu mente)

Do u want the same? So stay with me (Tu quieres lo mismo? Entonces esta conmigo)

Observo su cabello mojado, sus pectorales por los cuales bajaban traviesas gotas de agua llegando hasta el borde de su toalla donde se perdían en lo innombrable, después pudo observar sus bien formadas piernas poderosas y fuertes. Trago saliva, que imagen tan mas tentadora pensó.

No me pienso mover, no estoy haciendo nada malo y no son esos modales para pedir las cosas – Tratando de adquirir nuevamente su posición rígida

Pues mas vale que te muevas si no quieres que te mueva yo – Nuevamente esta siendo muy duro con ella, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería hacerse más daño a el, pensando en que podría llegar a algo mas que amistad con ella.

Pues hazlo, no te la dejare fácil – Retando a pesar que sabia que podría ganarle con facilidad pero simplemente no se daría por vencida asi sin mas, no estaba en su naturaleza

U wanna have my arms around your body (Quieres tener mis manos alrededor de tu cuerpo)

If u can feel me, come to me (Si tu me puedes sentir, entonces ven a mi)  
U wanna take my head and rock my body (Tu quires tomar mi cabeza y agitar mi cuerpo)  
Do u want to play? So play with me (Quieres jugar?, entonces juega conmigo)

Ja… solo eso faltaba – Se dirigió hacia ella, tratando de cargarla para sacarla de su cuarto, la tomo por la cintura tan perfecta, cargándola posteriormente en forma nupcial tocando con sus dedos su piel que sentía que le quemaba, esos deseos, esos sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar en su interior, pero cuan escurridiza era, alzo una de sus piernas tratando de zafarse de Ichigo lo que provoco darle un rodillazo en la nariz a el haciendo que esta la soltara.

Maldita enana! Ven acá – dijo corriendo hacia donde ella se había dirigido, el escritorio, ella se subió en él, y comenzó a lanzarle patadas a Ichigo el en un intento la tomo por el pie, haciendo que Rukia cayera, pero no era tonta, dirigió su cuerpo hacia la cama, pero Ichigo en un intento mas para que no se le escapara, la volvió a tomar por la cintura pero dichos movimientos los llevaron a la cama a los dos. Quedando Ichigo encima de ella y sus respiraciones mezclándose.

Muévete, estas muy pesado – Ordeno mientras se le formaba un pequeño rubor a la pelinegra.

No, hasta que me contestes algo – mientras la miraba a los ojos al mismo tiempo que a los labios haciéndole sentir mariposas en el estomago

Enserio, pesas mucho, quítate –observo como dirigía su mirada a sus labios esto hizo que ella comenzara a mirar de la misma manera sus labios. Deseando que fueran besados esta vez realmente por el y no solo fuera otra mala jugada, una conspiración confabulada entre su cerebro, su alma y su corazón.

Explícame que paso ese día con Mura - Dijo decidido y estaba vez coloco sus codos en la cama pero se mantuvo tan cerca como pudo de ella, satisfaciendo la necesidad que tenia desde hace tiempo de esa cercanía.

No tengo porque explicarte nada, no te incumbe y además el y yo no tenemos nada – mientras volteaba su rostro a un punto de la habitación lejos de la mirada de Ichigo.

Entonces ¿Por qué le correspondiste el beso? – Su voz se escuchaba realmente dolida, no pudo evitar voltear hacia el y ver su rostro obscurecido y sus ojos cubiertos por su fleco.

And please stop talking now (Y por favor para de hablar ahora)  
And please don't tell me a word cause I wanna feel u all the night (Y por favor no me digas ni una palabra pues te quiero sentir toda la noche)  
Can u feel me now? (Puede sentirme ahora)

Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada con el – tratando de mirarlo a los ojos

Entonces demuéstramelo – lo dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, acostando ya la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Unió sus labios con los de ella, en un acto casi inocente, donde nada existía en ese momento para ninguno de los dos, ni Hollows, ni la Sociedad de Almas, ni Mura, ninguna otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos, solos en una hermosa noche de luna llena uniendo sus labios con dulces movimientos, que poco a poco se fueron tornando un poco mas intensos pero sin perder la magia con la que comenzaron.

Ichigo comenzó a masajear la mandíbula de la pelinegra para que se relajara, pues estaba algo tensa, paso de su cara a su nuca, y poco a poco descendió hasta su cintura. Estaba realmente nerviosa pero su sueño se había hecho realidad, lo tomo por el cabello tan sedoso que amaba, para pasar sus pequeñas manos en su ancha y bien formada espalda, masajeando haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo, necesitaban oxigeno así que se separaron.

It's unbelievable (Es casi increíble)

Almost a miracle (Es un milagro)

Almost electrical (Es casi eléctrico)

Is it the same for u? (Es igual para ti?)

Se quedaron mirando un rato sin decir nada, pero sintiendo ambos los sentimientos del otro, sin importar lo demás, le quedo claro que ella no quería a Mura lo había sentido, lo había palpado. Era una sensación tan increíble.

Solo quiero decirte que…. Te amo Rukia y seré capaz de cualquier cosa por estar contigo – Tomando de nuevo su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos

And please stop talking now (Y por favor para de hablar ahora)

And please don't tell me a word cause I wanna feel u all the night (Y por favor no me digas ni una palabra ahora pues te quiero sentir toda la noche)

Can u feel me now? (Puede sentirme ahora)

Gracias, tu sabes que siento lo mismo – contesto mientras se acercaba nuevamente dándole otro dulces beso pero esta vez no fue tan tímido, diversificando los colores y matices de sus pensamientos, comenzaron a dar mas caricias el uno al otro. Por su parte Ichigo acariciaba a cintura de la pelinegra encima de su vestido blanco que poco a poco comenzó a subir y el a bajar su mano para tocar la piel de tan terse de sus magnificas piernas. Es obvio que ella no se podía quedar atrás, haciendo de lo suyo en un movimiento y capricho que quiso ser ella quien estuviera arriba, como lo sabia el siempre terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos y esta no fue la excepción pues con un movimiento que le indico ella quedo sobre su cadera pero igual siguió besándolo. Sintiendo sus cuerpos cada vez mas cerca del otro. Los "bajos" instintos de el chico comenzaban a despertar, lo que sorprendió a la morena. El comenzó a quitarle el vestido y la ojiazul se dejó llevar por el momento. Estando con la persona amada Ambos sabían que esa noche no terminaría tan pronto como las otras ocasiones, pero de algo si estaba segura, la irritación de Ichigo ya se había ido y ahora ya sabia el porque.

It's unbelievable (Es casi increíble)

Almost a miracle (Es un milagro)

Almost electrical (Es casi eléctrico)

Is it the same for u? (Es igual para ti?)

* * *

Muy bien pues espero muchos comentarios y a peticion el epilogo jeje, cuidense mucho y Muchas Gracias por leer!! es mi primer fic asi que espero no haya sido tan malo.

Cuidense mucho. y Coments please!!! Con ello podrian salvar mi existecia

Atte: Sherihilde


End file.
